Carnage USA
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. After escaping from Vault earlier in the year Carnage is back doing what he does best, senseless murder and mindnumbing mayhem. Putting together a sinister surrogate family consisting of Shriek, Demogoblin, Carrion and a twisted Spider-Man clone he dubs Doppelganger, Carnage wreaks havoc in American SW. Can Deadpool and semi-reformed Harley Quinn end the madness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Carnage USA – Prologue

By

Celgress

A Truck Stop in Southern Utah mid-July 2015, afternoon

 _"Authorities remain baffled by a series of seemingly random gruesome murders committed mainly throughout the American SW. The slayings began in Colorado on March 17th with the death of tanker driver Rick Owens and have continued unabated. Mr. Owens was traveling a remote highway alone at the time of his grizzly death. The next victims were an elderly married couple whose remains were discovered in their burnt out Nebraska farmhouse on April 3rd. Since then thirty more victims have turned up in seven states, all in remote areas. People in the affected region are advised to exercise utmost caution."_ The attractive female newscaster on the overhead television screen said.

"Sure are some sickos in the world, huh Clem?" A burly truck driver seated at the front counter said to another equally burly trucker. The diner was unusually crowed today. Space was at a premium.

"Sure are Herb." The other trucker agreed.

"If the guy who pulled that shit was here I'd stomp a mud hole in his ass, walk it dry," Clem said loudly cracking his knuckles.

"Would you now." A red haired man who was seated further down the front counter said from behind the newspaper he was reading. The man of medium build dressed in a simple white tea shirt and gray slacks was unassuming. He took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Yeah pal, I'd tear him limb from limb," Herb said.

"Good idea," The red haired man said taking a second sip.

The red headed man's clothing sprang to life as he jumped off the stool. His newly clawed hands shredded the news paper and mug alike. Within seconds he had transformed into the infamous super powered serial killer Carnage! Multiple tendrils of red tinged material with black surged forth from his body, their barbed ends sank into the flesh of the two shocked truckers.

"Let's make a wish." Carnage said ripping the legs, arms, and heads of the men from their torsos. He cackled maniacally. Carnage as well as the around him awash in blood and viscera. "World peace, who am I kidding it'll never happen. Got to be realistic. How about. More slaughter?" He added then continued to laugh.

The crowd screamed in terror. They stampeded toward the main door only to be blocked by Shriek who wore a yellow waitress uniform with a white apron caked with dry blood. The insane mime like supervillainess flashed a disturbing smile at the people. She unleashed twin blasts of concentrated sound waves at the people which killed them by overloading their brains with vibrations. Blood oozed from their eyes, nose, and ears before they collapsed. Those not killed by Shriek where soon dispatched by Carnage who ruthlessly eviscerated the stragglers.

"Good job honey." Carnage said clapping his hands together.

"Maybe we should have left a few of them alive, to run the place." Shriek said visually inspecting the mayhem.

"Nah, the food here was lousy." Carnage said putting his arm around Shriek. They walked out of the decimated diner.

Undisclosed Location the next day, morning

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool drank his can of cherry soda through a straw while lounging on an inflatable chair in the large in-ground swimming pool. The bottom of his mask pulled up from his scarred chin. It was a beautiful summer day not a cloud in the brilliant blue sky. Dark sunglasses protected his eyes from those nasty UV rays. This was the life he thought. He frowned when a shadow fell over him blotting out the sun.

"What gives," Deadpool grumbled. "I was working on my tan."

"No doubt," The Voice of Special Agent Bishop said from poolside. "We have a job for you."

"A fun job I hope," Deadpool said.

"If you call avenging your murdered parents fun, than yes it'll be fun." Bishop said. "We have reason to believe Carnage is responsible for the SW Slayings. You've been selected to, contain or failing that neutralize him along with any super being accomplices."

"With extreme prejudice?" Deadpool asked expectantly. He tossed away his drink. Into the water His gloved hands clasped together in praying or begging fashion.

"With extreme prejudice," Special Agent Bishop confirmed.

"Goodie," Deadpool said after pulling his mask fully over his face and tossing aside his shades. He dived into the pool. In spite of his flippant outward attitude, Deadpool had been eagerly waiting this day. "That bloody suited wack job is going down!" He declared enthusiastically when he splashed out the other side drenching the impeccably attired Bishop. "Sleep easy tonight world, Deadpool is on the case! Carnage's days of wreaking havoc are numbered!"

"Quite," Special Agent Bishop said deadpan.

"That's what I love about you Bis. Your crazy sense of humor, never change." The dripping wet Deadpool said pointing finger guns at his superior and mock firing with improvised sound effects. "Pew, pew, pew." Deadpool skipped away toward the distant black ops compound with graphic visions of gory vengeance dancing in his head.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Carnage USA – Episode One Meeting Miss Quinn and Taming Doppelganger

By

Celgress

Arkham Asylum outside Gotham City New Jersey late July 2015, morning

Once promising psychiatric intern turned super villain terrorist Harleen Quinzel known to her enemies and friends alike as Harley Quinn sat twiddling her thumbs. She was quite the sight in her orange jumpsuit her skin permanently bleached chalk-white by the effects of forcible exposure to dionesium, courtesy of a certain Clown Prince of Crime. Dionesium was the key chemical in the toxic brew that granted her infamous lover the Joker his seeming inability to die along with limited superhuman strength, speed and agility, traits she too possessed although more smaller capacity. Harley absentmindedly wrapped her half red half black hair, dyed from its natural state of bright green, around her right index finger as she impatiently awaited her scheduled visitor.

Harley sat at a small metal table with two chairs her feet shackled to the floor. She was surrounded by no less than eight Guardsmen, weapons at the ready. The crack unit outfitted in their distinctive green battle armor had been on loan to Arkham Asylum since the destruction of the Vault prison in Colorado that March. Harley caught the attention of one male Guardsmen. She blew him a kiss. He quickly turned away. Harley pouted in disappointment.

"Hello, Ms. Quinn." Special Agent Bishop said entering the medium sized room. He took the seat across from Harley.

"Call me Harley sweetie everyone does." Harley greeted him wuith her exaggerated New Jersey accent. She leaned across the table smiling at Bishop. Her chin supported by her hands which in turn were supported by her elbows.

Special Agent Bishop ignored Harley overly familiar gesture. He remained stone-faced as always. His eyes hidden behind his ever present dark sunglasses.

"Have you been informed why I'm here today Ms. Quinn?" He asked. His voice monotone.

"Oh sure, you want my help tracking down Carnage and his broad Scream. Use my old profiler training plus my unique ability to get inside the heads of other super-powered crazies. At least I think that's her name, maybe it's Shriek uh, whatever." Harley Quinn said waving her hands about excitedly.

Secretly Special Agent Bishop wondered how Harley had come by such confidential information although outwardly he showed no signs of being perturbed. "In return for assistance, we are willing to reduce your lengthy sentence to time served and grant you a conditional release." Special Agent Bishop informed Harley.

"What if I refuse?" Harley inquired her voice took on a far more serious tone than it yet had. "Say I get grittery, and back out. Carnage is one scary hombre, right up their with my puddin', Mr. J." Harley's expression briefly became dreamy at the mention of Joker.

"In which case, we reclassify you as omega level offender and ship your crazy ass off to our new ultra maximum security criminal super being containment facility in Antarctica, once construction is completed of course. We've nicknamed it the 'Ice Box' Ms. Quinn." Special Agent Bishop answered.

"You wouldn't dare." Harley Quinn said her eyes narrowing.

"Try me," Special Agent Bishop a thin smile on his face. "Agree to my terms, and I'll have your temporary release papers drawn up within the hour. Refuse, well you already know what the consequences will be. Choose wisely, Ms. Quinn."

Arkham Asylum Staff Parking Lot over an hour later

Deadpool sat in the driver's seat of his vintage 1967 cherry red Mustang Convertible. It was a rare sunny day in usually gloomy Gotham and he was enjoying every minute of the beautiful weather. He whistled along as one of his favorite tunes "Bat Out of Hell" by Meatloaf played on the radio. Getting swept up in the tune he drummed along on the dashboard. His antics elicited several stares from the asylum staff.

"Sure we shouldn't lock up that costumed weirdo? Looks like he belongs inside." One burly male attendant asked another.

"Nah, I heard he's with Bishop." The other said. The pair shook their heads then went back inside.

The song finished. Deadpool popped out the cassette tape, hey he is old school and proud of it, readied to play side B when Harley Quinn plopped down in the passenger seat next to him. She had changed into her classic harlequin outfit of red and black complete with matching gloves, shoes and black domino mask. Only her trademark hat was missing. Her hair tied in two large pigtails.

"Watcha listening to too Deady? Can I call ya Deady, Deady?" She said. She read the title of the tape, wrinkled up her nose and proclaimed. "Heavy Metal rots your mind you know, besides running your ears." She then shouted in his ear her voice loud as she could make it. "Am I too late. Are you deaf?"

"If I can call you Buzz Kill, clown girl." Deadpool groaned rubbing his head in mild pain. "Great set of pipes you got their Buzz Kill, really loud, jarringly so."

"You're funny," Harley said laughing.

"Who's joking," Deadpool said.

"Ah, I see you two have gotten acquainted." Special Agent Bishop stated strolling up to the driver's side.

"No, please no," Deadpool said terrible realization dawning on him.

"Meet your partner for this assignment Field Agent Deadpool, Harleen Quinzel." Special Agent Bishop said.

"Formerly Dr. Harleen Quinzel, call me Harley Quinn everyone does. Besides I can't call myself 'doctor' anymore, they took away my accreditation." Harley pouted. "Said I was 'out of control' and that my actions 'brought shame upon their school', whatever." She huffed.

"Enjoy, Deadpool she's all yours." Special Agent Bishop said making ready to walk away.

"Bishop baby I'm begging you. Pick someone anyone else. Hey, what is Dr. Johnathan Crane the Scarecrow doing these days? How about Dr. Miles Warren the Jackal? Maybe we can find him, or Dr. Freeze? Yeah, he could work, definitely. Anyone of them would be better than her." Deadpool implored his government sponsor.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Deady," Harley said turning up her nose.

"Sorry Deadpool, the decision has been made. You have two weeks to find and capture or eliminate Carnage and any associates he may be travelling with, best get a move on." Special Agent Bishop said walking away.

Deadpool slumped back in his seat defeated. "You heard the boss man Deady, let's roll." Harley Quinn said happily buckling up. "Hey Deady, do you have anything by Britney Spears, the Spice Girls, or maybe Showtunes, something happy, upbeat?" Harley said opening the desk and picking her way through Deadpool's music collection.

"Shoot me," Deadpool groaned. Reluctantly he pulled his car out of the parking lot then burned rubber ignoring Harley shouts of protest.

Mountains of Western Idaho, several hours later

Shriek still in the waitress uniform she pilfered from the truck stop in Utah scowled. To say she was unhappy with her current circumstances was gross understatement. She was downright appalled.

"Remind me why exactly we're out here again, love of my life? We haven't seem another living soul for miles, not even a bird or snake." She complained.

"Hush, woman. Can't you hear it?" Carnage said irritably. He scurried along the rocky ground crablike on all fours. His head nearly against the sandy surface.

"Hear what?" Shriek grumbled.

"The hum, low but steady." Carnage said.

"I've told you a hundred times. I don't hear any damn hum!" Shriek said.

They had been on this wild goose chase all afternoon ever since Carnage heard or imagined he heard a whistling on the wind. His instances lead them towards the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. Shriek thought bitterly.

"Something's here, something dark, bubbling, oozing, slithering just below the surface, something strangely familiar. I can sense it." Carnage said his voice oddly distant as if he was profoundly distracted.

Carnage's clawed hands scraped along something metallic embedded mere inches underneath the dirt. He pawed at the object shovelling aside two small dirt until he uncovered a hidden grate. With a grunt of effort, he pulled out the rusty encrusted obstruction. "By Jove, here we are!" He said standing up and gesturing at his companion.

"I wonder what's down there?" Shriek said apprehensively.

"Only one way know, ladies first." Carnage said before pushing a screaming Shriek down into the gaping abyss.

Secret Government Research Facility, half an hour later

Carnage, with Shriek in tow, easily dispatched the five black ops commandos who guarded the facility. The commandos not expecting any intruders, little own ones so dangerous, due to the remoteness of their location had let their guard down. They were playing a game of Texas Holdem Poker in the control room when Carnage's biomechanical red & black tendrils surrounded them by way of numerous ventilation ducts cutting them to bloody ribbons within seconds.

"Nasty," Shriek said minutes later inspecting the large plastic tubes full of pale blue liquid that lined one immense chamber. Inside each tube was suspended a grotesque monstrosity. One of which greatly resembled Superman aside from the hunched back, wide forehead and discolored gray skin tone.

"Think he is gross, baby you haven't seen anything yet. Check out this bug." Carnage said tapping on another tube with one of his many tendrils. Inside was a strange, eight limbs hybrid of man and spider covered in coarse short black hair. Carnage read aloud the label on the tube. "Imperfect clone of subject Spider-Man, slated for immediate termination, huh." Carnage stood there for a moment pondering his next move. "We should wake him, say hi."

"Are you crazy, that thing could tear us apart!" Shriek said in alarm.

"Exactly, and yeah I kind of am." Carnage said pulling a lever on the right side of the tube which opened it.

The ooze covered creature spilled out. Its red insectoid shone with life. It crunched low regarding the super villains curiously while licking much of the slime from its limbs with a long, pink prehensile tongue. It emitted a series of clicks, snarled, bared its yellow razor sharp teeth and jumped at Carnage who swatted it away with three tendrils.

"Show gratitude bug! We saved your disease ridden hide from being euthanized!" Carnage said.

Frightened the creature scampered off into the shadows behind the nearest tube. It remained there whimpering until Shriek gingerly approached it. Slowly she coaxed it from its hiding place. She then petted its head gently. The creature reminded Shriek of a dog. She always loved dogs ever since she was a girl growing up in Cider Falls, before the bad times. Within minutes it was rubbing up against her leg emitting a strange low frequency clicking sound.

"Awe, ain't that cute. Shriek's found herself a pet. Careful baby, I doubt he's house broken." Carnage said. The creature growled at him once more bearing its inhuman choppers but whimper sliding back when he threatened to strike it a second time.

"Leave him alone Carnage." Shriek said stepping between them an expression of determined defiance on her face. "He's my pet. I won't have you brutalizing him."

"Fine, but keep that thing out of my way," Carnage said. "I was wrong this place is a bust. If you're not outside in five minutes I'm leaving without you." He stomped away.

The creature rubbed up against Shriek's leg again and clicked affectionately. "Don't mind him. I'll protect you." Shriek said gazing down happily at the man sized beast. "What should I call you. Spider-Clone maybe, nay that doesn't fit. Ah, I know I'll call you Doppelganger. You are a darkly twisted double of the wallcrawler, so the name fits. The first thing we should do when we get a chance is to get you a fitting costume. C'mon Doppelganger, we better go find Mr. Grumpy before he bails on us." The newly christened Doppelganger followed loyally behind at the feet of his new mistress as Shriek left that strange place. Neither noticed the eyes of the imperfect Superman clone slowly flutter open then closed then back open again before closing a second time.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Carnage USA – Episode Two Sound and Fury

By

Celgress

Abandoned Housing Development in Nevada Late July 2015, morning

Carnage in this human form of Cletus Kasady stood on a back porch in nothing but his tighty-whities. He breathed in fresh air and gazed at the clear blue sky. Crumbling luxury homes stretched out far as one could see bleak testament to the house market crash of the previous decade. A stark reminder of long-vanished prosperity that once graced this area may never return.

"I love the smell of decay in the morning." Cletus Kasady said with unrestrained glee. "Shattered dreams and broken homes are my drug of choice: heroine, cocaine, LSD, meth they've got nothing on human misery. I've always found tears taste the best of all, the bitterer the better."

Out of nowhere an RPG slammed into the house obliterating its back section. Cletus Kasady quickly donning his nanite based suit was flung over a quarter of a mile away from the sudden impact. Back on his feet in an instant Carnage swore colorfully.

"Who wants to die!" Carnage growled. His razor tipped tendrils lashed about wildly searching out a target, any target to inflict their rage upon.

"Dang it I missed, and I was so close to boot," Deadpool said his voiced filled with disappointment. "That's what I get for trusting Soviet Era surplus. Serves me right. I should have known better. Next time I'll buy American." He tossed away the RPG launcher. He withdrew a semi-automatic pistol from a holster on his belt. "Word on the street is you can't stand any sort of intense heat. I hope it's true. These incendiary bullets will determine your tolerance or lack thereof one way or another, smile bitch!" Blam, blam, blam, Deadpool emptied his clip into the torso of Carnage.

"Ugh," Carnage screamed in pain the bullets opening up temporary holes in his crimson and black costume. Before Deadpool could reload Carange reached out with his taloned hands and crushed the gun.

"No fair, I'm working here!" Deadpool mock-whined. "I don't go down to the joint and knock the license plate out of your hands, how rude!"

"Who are you!?" Carnage demanded.

"The one and only mercenary with the mostest Deadpool at your service. I was sent here by Uncle Sam to put you back in your cage, or six feet under doesn't matter really, creep-o." Deadpool said deftly unsheathing his pair of samurai swords from their basket on his back. "Let's dance monster boy!"

Carnage could not help but laugh. He pointed a rather thick tendril, which currently ended in a serrated hook type structure, at Deadpool. "Are you kidding me? Swords are less than useless against my kind fool. Is this amateur hour? I'm insulted they sent a third-rate loser like you here."

"Take that back or else!" Deadpool threatened. He swirled his blades around in a quickening windmill pattern.

"Or else what Spider-Man knockoff." Carnage said. He again laughed then shook his head. "Your outfit is nothing but a cheap imitation of the webslinger's, very clever. Here's a tip. Get a new gimmick kid, be original."

With an earsplitting battle cry, Deadpool threw himself at Carnage. His swords glanced off Carnage with minimal effect, at first. With a press of pair of hidden buttons in their pommels they electrified!

"Or else I shock your psycho ass into submission with my electro swords punk!" Deadpool. Each subsequent strike, of which there were very much in rapid sequence, from that point forward caused Carnage to wince in pain as he continually lost ground. "I installed the capacitors just for you. Tell me that doesn't make you feel special, all tingly inside. I dare ya. Well, along with the jolts from my babies." Deadpool put one of his katanas away. He reached into a pouch on his belt. "Eat this monster man." He stuffed a grenade down Carnage's gullet. "Fire in the hole!" He jumped away in the nick of time.

A surprisingly large explosion occurred followed by a shockwave of crackling blue energy. Carnage ended up splayed on the desert floor. His form twitched intermittently. Otherwise, there were no signs of recovery.

"Deadpool one Carnage zero, courtesy of one ion grenade. " Deadpool said joyously. He put his second sword away. "I'll have to send Tony Stark a thank you note along with maybe some cash for the box of them I uh liberated from the Avenger armory, last time I visited NYC." Deadpool started juggling three more ion grenades he plucked from different pouches on his person. "Now don't you go getting any funny ideas Carny. I have plenty more where that came from. Just sit tight while I call in a containment team, okay douhky?" Deadpool giggled looking down at his apparently vanquished foe. "Easiest mission ever. Here I thought appending ol' Carny would be a pain in the proverbial behind. Guess I was wrong."

"Get away from him!" A shrill female voice commanded. Waves of supersonic sound ripped through Deadpool's body tearing away his uniform and flesh as well as throwing the ion grenades each in an opposite direction. "No one touches my sweetie! Go get him Doppelganger!" Shriek told her freakish pet.

Clad in several sewn together Spider-Man imitation outfits stolen from department stores Doppelganger eagerly tackled Deadpool. The creature bit deeply into Deadpool's chest drawing blood. It then wrapped twin strands of organic webbing from its upper limbs around Deadpool's neck. It pulled them tight in an attempt to strangle him.

"And Carny said I was a Spidey ripoff. Get off me bug." Deadpool protested weakly his strength failing due to asphyxiation. "I'd much rather you be chocking me out babe than ugly." He said suggestively to Shriek before losing his voice completely. Shriek curled up her lip in disgust.

"Call it off Shriek." Carnage having fully recovered from the ion pulse said. "The wannabe is mine."

"Stop Doppelganger," Shriek ordered. With a submissive whimper, the imperfect clone obeyed its mistress. "Good boy," She said patting Doppelganger's head when it came to crouch at her feet,

"Flayin' time," Carnage said while each of his many tendrils sharpened into ominous blades. "I'm going to peel away your skin like an orange, boy."

Before Carnage could begin his grizzly work a canister of tear gas landed among the group. When the swirling could finally clear Deadpool was gone. This development was much to the chagrin of Carnage and his crew. An irate Carnage voiced his frustration by screaming at the sky.

Deadpool's Epic Ride. minutes later

"I told you to stay with the car." Deadpool coughed.

"Yeah, good thing I didn't listen huh Deady." Harley Quinn said driving the car down the disused access road. "Jeez, you're a mess. Need any first aid? I have medical training ya know."

"No worries, I'm tougher than I seem. I'll heal lickedty-spilt," Deadpool said his lost skin already regenerating.

"So what's our next move, Deady?" Harley asked.

"There is no 'our' anything. My next move is to bring a bazooka next time, or maybe a tank, or a jet, hell even a small nuke." Deadpool said thoughtfully. "A week of tracking those yahoos across country for nothing." He then snapped at Harley "Hey, who said you could drive?"

"Excuse me, you were out and somebody had to take the wheel," Harley said thoroughly offended. "If it bothers you so much, you drive." she finished by hoping in the back seat.

"What are you crazy!?" Deadpool exclaimed grabbing the wheel.

"Uh huh," Harley said nodding her head.

Deadpool barely avoided a transport trailer as they emerged onto the interstate at high speed. "Unbelievable," He muttered. Harley stuck her tongue out at Deadpool who flipped her the bird once he caught sight of her action in his review mirror. Could things get any worse, right he thought.

The Abandoned Housing Development

The ruckus caused by Deadpool, Caranage, Shriek & Doppelganger had attracted the attention of two other sinister super beings who had escaped from the Vault months earlier. One was the virus spreading Carrion. The other than twisted Demogoblin. Each now zeroed in on the source of the battle. Their own ideas of mayhem swirled in their evil minds. Soon three dangerous entities would join together to become five and unleash maximum carnage on an unsuspecting populace!

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Carnage USA – Episode Three Demonic Dreams

By

Celgress

Abandoned Housing Development in Nevada Late July 2015, morning

"Time out," Carnage said making the universal cease and desist sign with his hands. Behind him stood an exhausted Shriek alongside a frustrated Doppelganger. Who gnashed his teeth at the pair of interlopers.

Begrudgingly Demogoblin and Carrion complied. They no longer actively fought Carnage and his allies or each other, rather they simply hovered there glaring. Everything became eerily calm.

"Let's make a deal. That sound fair?" Carnage asked.

"What type of a deal?" Carrion rasped meanwhile Demogoblin remained silent listening intently.

"A mutually beneficial one." Carnage said. He gestured at the scarred suburban landscape. "Gentleman I'm impressed by the level of destruction you've wreaked here today. Together I feel we can accomplish great things. Join my team and I can promise all the murder and mayhem you could ever desire. What do you say we set this world alight? Burn it all down, baby! Our first target lays right over the hill, Las Vegas, Sin City. So, what do you say, friends?" Carnage offered his right hand to Carrion, who happened to be closest.

Carrion stared at the hand. Demogoblin for his part quirked a brow ridge. Neither made a move to accept the gesture.

"Fine, just remember." Carnage said. "If you're not my friend you're my enemy. Trust me you want to be my friend otherwise, well, you know."

With frightening speed, Carnage lashed out. His right arm morphed into a blade that impaled Carrion through the front of the latter's torso emerging from the other side in under a second. Toxic black blood spilled everywhere. Carnage cackle pulling his arm free with a sickening splat. Carrion fell to the desert sand and laid there motionless.

"Sign up, Demo or suffer a similar fate." Carnage threatened Demogoblin.

"You slew him during a truce," Demogoblin said shaking his head. He then smiled. "I like your style. I shall join your group, at least until a better option becomes available." Demogoblin clapped his hands together in appreciation.

Carnage turned left and right taking several mock bows. "What can I say? Destruction is in my very DNA as is treachery." He said grinning.

Carnage twirled around in a full circle only to be confronted by a nearly healed Carrion. Shriek covered her mouth gasping in surprise. Doppelganger growled menacingly.

"Hello there," Carnage said showing no signs or surprise of fear.

Carrion's eyes glowed a fiery red. His rage mounted spiralled out of control. He sprayed a large cloud of red dust from his fingertips into the face of Carnage.

"Neat tricks," Carnage said. "Here's one of mine." Carnage opened his mouth. He inhaled the cloud of red dust. With a loud burp it was gone. "Cherry flavored with a hint acid, yummy." He exclaimed.

"Impossible," Carrion rasped. He now found himself the surprised one. "None can withstand the virus I host. Even your predecessor could not."

"Pops and I are nothing alike." Carnage spat. "My suit is a part of me. We are one. It's in my heart, in my soul. whereas his suit is merely a bunch of mini machines that can leave him at any time they get pissed. Your own self can never reject you."

"But how?" Carrion rasped in confusion. "My virus cannot be neutralized by any being without outside intervention."

"My trusty immune system is beyond anything dreamed of." Carnage declared boldly. "No disease can truly harm me! Nor can anything else!" Carnage proceeded to pluck Carrion's eyeballs out with two of his hooked tendrils. Found some unknown reason Carnage could bypass Carrion's intangibility talent. Carnage then devoured his gruesome prize.

Carrion wailed wracked by intense pain. He clutched his bleeding face. A minute later, however, his eyes had regrown enough for him to again see.

"Had enough," Carnage asked with a smirk. "Do you say uncle, or should I continue my vivisection?"

"I will do whatever you ask, please no more," Carrion begged.

"Good," Carnage said. His gaze turned towards the hill that was off to their south. "After a bit of rest and planning, our Vegas tour awaits."

A Fleabag Motel several hours later, early afternoon

"I know they got away, sir," Deadpool said into the telephone receiver. He glanced over at Harley who sat on the opposite bed. "Somebody thought I needed help and decided we should retreat. By the time I returned to the area they were already long gone."

Harley watched a cartoon on TV. She lay on her stomach her legs wagging excitedly in the air. If she had heard Deadpool verbally running her down she ignored him.

"I'll find them, don't worry," Deadpool said. "Yes, I'm aware how dangerous they are. Sure thing, I'll try to retrieve the spider monster alive. May I ask why? Hello, hello, hello, shit he hung up." Deadpool put down the receiver.

"How's Bish," Harley asked.

"None of your business," Deadpool said.

"Still upset at me huh?" Harley said.

"You think," Deadpool said.

"Don't be that way," Harley said. She rolled off her bed and crawled up next to Deadpool. "We can be friends. If you give me a chance. I'll be nice, promise."

"I have no friends. Friends only get in the way of being cool." Deadpool said.

"Want to wrestle?" Harley said. She did not wait for an answer rather she grappled Deadpool.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deadpool said.

The pair rolled around on the bed until they fell on the floor. "I win," Harley laughed having landed atop Deadpool.

"Let me up you insane bitch!" Deadpool demanded.

"Uh-uh be nice. If you do I'll be nice in return. Show you a good time." Harley said seductively. She leaned down and pulled up the bottom of his mask playfully.

"Hey now, no touching the merchandise." Deadpool protested.

"Be nice," Harley said wagging her finger at Deadpool.

Harley caught Deadpool a deep kiss ending further protest. Before Deadpool knew what was happening sexy time arrived. They spent much of that afternoon enjoying each others company.

A Nevada road, late afternoon

"Look, Ed, a hitchhiker. It must be one-hundred-twenty degrees outside. He'll die out there. We should pick him up." Lorraine a plump mid-aged housewife said to her husband. She pointed outside at the shabbily dressed man in the tan trenchcoat and floppy brown hat.

"No way, he could be a psycho killer or something." Ed a heavyset balding middle-aged man with glasses said.

"C'mon Eddy, please," Lorraine begged.

"If it'll shut you up," Ed grumbled pulling the RV onto the shoulder.

Minutes later the hitchhiker sat up front behind Ed and Lorraine sipping a glass of water they had given him. He smelled as bad as he looked Ed thought. Other than a whisper of thanks the man had not spoke. He kept his head hung low obscuring his features.

"Stop me if you've heard this one." The hitchhiker said breaking the silence from his position directly behind Ed. His voice possessed a strange sign song tone Ed thought. Not at all what one would expect "What do you call a dead fat man who drives an RV?"

"I don't know." Ed said unnerved by the oddly specific nature of the joke.

"I don't either. What's your name again?" The hitchhiker said.

The hitchhiker smashed the glass to pieces on Ed's head. Using a large shard he stabbed Ed through his windpipe causing blood to spray the front instrument panel. Lorraine screamed only to be dispatched in equally bloody fashion. The hitchhiker opened the passenger side door and kicked the brutalized bodies out along with his coat and hat before jumping into the drivers seat. Beneath his grungy outfit, the chalk-white skinned madman was clad in prison orange a sinister grin spread across his face. The hitchhiker was none other than one of the most feared supervillains in all the world, the Joker!

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Joker laughed manically swerving the RV all over the road. He narrowly avoided collision with several other vehicles.

Joker reached into a makeshift pocket he had made in his jumpsuit. He pulled out a tattered newspaper clipping of a story about a lost atomic bomb from the 1950s. A bomb that Joker had found, dug up and stashed nearby a few days before. Joker kissed the clipping after foundling it lovingly.

"I hope this rig is big enough for my baby. Together we're going to make a big bang on the strip. It'll be the greatest spectacle ever seen, even around these parts. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Joker laughed. The RV whizzed past a sign that read – Las Vegas, five miles.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Carnage USA – Episode Four Vegas Gamble

By

Celgress

A Fleabag Motel outside of Las Vegas Nevada late July 2015, morning

"I wish I knew where my bestie Ivy was. I'd tell her the news myself." Harley Quinn squealed excitedly while using her smartphone. She sat at the small coffee table across from Deadpool. "Oh heck, she'll see my change in relationship status same as everyone else. Why am I worried."

"Umm, about that," Deadpool said scratching the back of his masked head awkwardly. "See Harley the thing is um yeah I'm not ready for a relationship."

"What," Harley said her expression instantly changed from one of delight to one of abject disappointment. Her lower lip quivered as her big blue eyes became watery. "But we made love." She said with childlike simplicity.

"And it was great, you were great," Deadpool said. "That thing you did by gyrating your hips wow baby just wow."

"I was great huh?" Harley said. On a dime, her expression turned murderous as he carelessly threw her smartphone on the carpeted floor. "A sandwich is great! A tv show is great! A video game is great! I'm freakin' human being with feelings you jerk!"

Harley jumped across the table tackling Deadpool. She knocked him on the floor. Harley violently punched and slapped Deadpool who did nothing to fight back until she wore herself out by bruising her knuckles on his masked mug.

"Satisfied," Deadpool said once Harley rolled off him.

"No," Harley whined between pants. "Figures," She said hugging her legs. "I meet a nice guy and he doesn't want me for anything more than a roll in the hay. Of course, why would a guy want a crazy woman like me for his girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm not the sanest person either," Deadpool said. "The sad fact is it's not you it's me. I know that sounds contrived but it's true. I'm a mess and you deserve better."

"But I don't want better I want you." Harley sniffed.

"You only want me because there are no other options," Deadpool said. "I'm sure if we concentrate on our work you'll forget all about our me in time. We need to stop Carnage and his gang remember?" Deadpool hauled Harley to her feet.

"Sure," Harley said with a final sniff.

"There's a trooper," Deadpool said patting Harley on the back. Further conversation between the pair was prevented by a news alter on Deadpool's smart phone which sported a cracked screen following Harley's assault. "Yes, we've got a break." Deadpool said reading the news alter. "Carnage & co. are attacking the White Sands Casino as I speak. Let's move out."

White Sands Casino, not long afterwards

"Jackpot," Carnage said.

The tendrils of Carnage eviscerated everyone within range flinging their bodies around carelessly. Gambling chips and alcoholic drinks were spilled everywhere. Overhead Carrion and Demogoblin attacked the crowd while at ground level Shriek and Doppelganger did likewise. Terrified people ran to and fro escaping the slaughter anyway they could as bodies piled up into great, bloody, burnt, heaps. Before long the room was empty other than Carnage's gang members.

"Beautiful," The Joker said clapping his hands in admiration. The Clown Prince of Crime was once more clad in his typical purple suit having discarded his soiled prison jumpsuit in a dumpster outside after raiding an upscale department store down.

"Hey, Jokes fancy meeting you here." Carnage said happily greeting his best friend from the Vault.

"I bought some entertainment courtesy of good 'ol Uncle Samuel, kiddos," Joker gestured at the red wagon he pulled behind himself. Inside of which sat a rusty atomic bomb reminiscent of Fat Man!

Carnage whistled. "Sweet, can it go boom?"

"We'll find out, soon, my bloody buddy." Joker laughed using his own pet name for Carnage. "I set the timer for ten minutes, about two minutes ago, then." Joker made a boom sign with his hands. "Ka-blewi, the ultimate showstopper!" He laughed uncontrollably slapping his hands on his legs.

"Is he for real?" Shriek asked pointing at Joker.

"The realist," Carnage said. "One question Jokes old buddy old pal what happens to us if we're here when your part favor goes off?"

"We die," Joker said. "But what a way to go, am I right? Think of it. We end the greatest show on Earth. The punchline of all punchlines!"

"And people say I'm insane," Deadpool said after crashing through the skylight above. The annoyed villains wasted no time encircling Deadpool. "Hold the applause lady and gentlemen, and I use those terms in their loosest possible sense." He said. With a flourish, he took a bow.

"You again," Carnage snarled.

"Me again," Deadpool said. He glanced around then added. Using both hands he counted the number of opponents. "Six against one doesn't seem very sporting, if you ask me. Good thing I brought an equalizer, eat ion pulse bomb mf'ers!"" Deadpool pressed a trigger mechanism in his hand his backpack emitted a surge of blue-white energy in every direction. Only Joker who dived behind the atomic bomb avoided the way.

"Whew, that smarts," Deadpool said a few moments later when his body had regenerated enough to move. "Harley quick before any of them recover!"

Harley leaped down from the ruined skylight. She tossed a small silver disc onto each prone villain. "Toddles," She said waving. She proceeded to use a control pad to make them disappear.

"Got to love matter transporter technology. Long as the person remains still, they can be sent just about anywhere on Earth." Deadpool said. "I hope the gruesome gang enjoy their stay at the Ice Box in Antarctica. Remind me to thank Mr. Fantastic next time I see him by then I'm sure he'll have forgotten I borrowed his experimental prototypes without asking."

Blame, blame, blame, sounded the gunshots. Deadpool clutched his blood splattered chest. "Not cool," He groaned falling over onto his back.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Joker laughed a smoking Glock pistol clutched in his gloved right hand. "Harls, long time no see babe." He said. "When did you get out of Arkham?"

"A couple weeks ago Mr. J," Harley said sheepishly.

"Yet you never called, you never wrote, or tired to get in contact with me in any way. I'm hurt." Joker pouted waving his gun around. "Making matters worse I find out you shacked up with another guy." He pointed at the motionless Deadpool with his gun.

"Oopies," Harley offered with a nervous laugh.

"Stupid twit," Joker said viciously backhanding Harley across her jaw. She fell to the floor where she cowered at his feet.

"Please Mr. J I'll be good." Harley cried. She raised her hands to shield herself from further blows.

"Of course you will, otherwise." Joker knelt down in front of Harley.

Joker placed the barrel of his gun against Harley's forehead. He held it directly between her eyes. Harley cringed but did nothing to defend herself.

"Leave the lady alone. She's with me clown jack-hole." The voice of Deadpool said.

Joker turned around only to get stabbed straight through the torso by one of Deadpool's katana blades. "Ugh," Joker said grabbing the hilt of the sword that protruded from his chest. His gun fell from his other hands that went around back to grip the blade.

"Are you okay?" Deadpool asked helping Harley up.

"Aw Deady you do care." Harley beamed.

"Guess I do." Deadpool glanced at the Joker who was on his knees. "Besides, you could do better. Make that anyone could do better than, him."

Joker once again began to laugh. His eyes rolled back in his head until only the whites were visible. "Fools," He hissed in a voice that was not quite his own. He stood up and pulled the sword from his body. He threw the weapon away. "Behold true power." Joker's blood came alive snaking around him until it formed a sickeningly familiar red & black costume, that of Carnage!

"Might take more than penicillin to clear up your affliction there Joker, talk about a nasty bug," Deadpool observed dryly stepping between Harley and Joker-Carnage. He drew forth his remaining sword.

"Laugh while you still can loudmouth." The voice of Carnage said. "Won't be long before I tear you limb and your honey from limb."

"Before you do, may I ask a question?" Deadpool said.

"Ask away," The voice of Carnage said.

"What in the blue hell is going on with you two? I've heard of prison romance but this is ridiculous." Deadpool gestured up and down at Joker-Carnage with his sword.

"Simple, Joker became my blood brother in prison. Known only to me I infected him with a part of myself. Which waited until the right moment to spring free and take control. I'm in the driver's seat now idiot!" The Carnage answered.

"Bet you're less than happy Harley and I ruined your Vegas va-cay, huh Carny?" Deadpool said.

"Gee, why would you think that?" The voice of Carnage growled. "And don't call me that."

Deadpool held his free hand behind his back. He slowly put it in Harley's pants pocket where he felt what he was seeking. "Well, there's only one card left to play. I hope my gamble pays off." Deadpool said. He hurled his sword, not at Carnage who stepped aside with minimum effort but the atomic bomb, "hasta lumbago Carny!"

Deadpool and Harley vanished as Joker-Carnage jumped forward. A split second later the lobby was engulfed in a massive fireball. Joker-Carnage howled in pain the intense heat cleansing Joker's body of his Carnage contamination.

Super Being and Dangerous Criminal Isolation & Dentition Facility "The Ice Box" in Antarctica early September 2015, afternoon

Carnage, Shriek, Demogoblin, Carrion & Doppelganger along with Joker, who authorities feared may yet carry dormant Carnage spores within him, were declared omega level threats and remanded into custody. They were among the first inmates of the new ultra max Antarctica facility which technically was still classified as being under construction. Six weeks after the Los Vegas debacle Deadpool and Harley Quinn sat across a desk from acting warden of the facility, special Agent Bishop. The pair had spent the passed month and one half recuperating from their adventure while they awaited an airlift.

"I cannot overemphasize how lucky it was that Joker's atomic bomb proved nothing more than an army training mock-up constructed using standard, relatively low-grade explosives." Special Agent Bishop said. "If it were otherwise Los Vegas would have been destroyed rather than only the casino lobby. I dare not consider what casualties we have faced in such a scenario. Triggering Joker's bomb was an extremely reckless act Deadpool." He stared hard at Deadpool who refused to flinch, "In truth, I should punish the both of you. However, given that you did apprehend Carnage, his gang and the Joker with minimal loss of life I am forced to reward you instead." He turned to Harley. "Miss Quinzel, on behalf the United States Federal Government I hereby grant you a pardon, as promised."

Harley yelled happily. "Thanks, Bish, I really-," Special Agent Bishop silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"On condition of your continued employment with the Federal Government as a Black Ops Agent dealing with metahuman and other extraordinary threats to national security." Special Agent Bishop said.

"Can Deady be my regular partner?" Harley asked. "If so, I'm cool with this."

"If you wish." Special Agent Bishop said with a cruel grin he directed at Deadpool.

"Score," Harley giggled.

"Wait, what," Deadpool stammered. Damn, her thought. Looks like I'm stuck with my stalker/semi-girlfriend for awhile.

"You'll be receiving your next assignment shortly. Until then, enjoy your rest." Special Agent Bishop said. "You can go now. I'm a very busy man."

Harley got up and pulled Deadpool after her by his arm. "Yay Deady we're officially a team for the long haul. We'll be together forever and ever. Great news, huh?"

"Sure is," Deadpool sighed.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **That's a wrap folks. Due to a lack of interest I'm cutting this one a bit short. Instead I shall worked on other Universe 7531 stories with more eyeballs on them. Some of which I have sadly neglected for a long time. I hope you enjoyed what I did write for this mini series.**


End file.
